warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Fuzzy Lumpkins
Fuzzy Lumpkins is a recurring antagonist in the series. He has a "hillbilly drawl," and is very lazy. He does nothing for most of his life and lives in the woods quite a distance from Townsville. However, he is quite musical, as he enjoys playing his banjo (Joe), and he also has some cooking talents, such as making meat jam. Fuzzy Lumpkins is the third oldest villain in the series, debuting after Whoopass Stew!, which featured the debut of The Gangreen Gang and The Amoeba Boys. Background Official Description Development Voice Characterization Personality Original Fuzzy is incredibly greedy and anti-social, as it's shown he hates having people come to "his property" and will shoot or attack anyone who trespasses. He is also very prone to rude and destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to overpower (and even intimidate) the girls. He is able to turn to a bright red color when completely enraged and that only stops if he gets his property back. Alternatively, he can sometimes be overwhelmed or calmed. Anime This rendition of Fuzzy is as rude and destructive as the original, but is nice enough to help an old man or sign an autograph for a fan who likes his banjo playing. That is, before going on a rampage. Fuzzy also has an obsession with 'his property'. He considers anything he puts his pawprint on to belong to him. Reboot Fuzzy Lumpkins is a very short tempered and hairy creature that lives in a cabin outside Townsville all alone. Physical appearance Original Anime Reboot Powers and abilities Anger Rage Mode If Fuzzy gets really mad at something, he turns big and red and enters a sort of "Rage Mode". This makes him more powerful and conducive to fighting. As a result, Fuzzy has had several trades of psychopathy, especially shown in his aggressive, unstable and selfish demeanor. In Fuzzy Logic, he was seen turning big and red and attacking the Girls and the citizens of Townsville. In Telephonies, when The Powerpuff Girls beat up Fuzzy while he was taking a bath, he went into Rage Mode, but it's not seen in the end of the episode. In The Boys are Back in Town, when HIM was watching other supervillains with their past fights on the girls, one of them he watched was a previous fight that they had with Fuzzy Lumpkins and he was using rage mode on them. In Shotgun Wedding, when Fuzzy found out Professor was recording him, he went into Rage Mode and attacked him. Objects Biography History Fuzzy is a large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head, and big, blue overalls. He weighs 250 lbs. Lumpkins was born on February 9th and goes by the nickname Overlord of Townsville. The only true friend he has is an Alulu banjo named Joe. Sometimes, Fuzzy uses his backdoor trumpet to make music along with Joe. It’s really fun for the people around them, if and when there are any. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville which is within the Tjilani locale. He has a seemingly large amount of family members and friends that look similar to him, most of them appear in "Impeach Fuzz," "Shotgun Wedding" and "Roughing It Up." In "Meet the Beat-Alls, he teamed up with HIM, Mojo Jojo, and Princess Morbucks. ''Powerpuff Girls Z First appeared in episode 6. It is unknown who or what he was before being hit by the black light. Appearances Television The Powerpuff Girls What a Cartoon! Cartoon Cartoons Powerpuff Girls Z 2016 reboot series Films The Powerpuff Girls Movie Cameos and other appearances Dexter's Laboratory'' Printed Media Comic books Books Video games Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia References External links Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:The Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Characters in video games Category:The Powerpuff Girls video games Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Network villains Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters